Pregnancy Scare
by paulabrewer27
Summary: When Denise wakes up very ill and exhausted Frank takes it upon himself to check the calendar confirming that Denise is indeed late. What will the young couple do when faced with the possibility of being parents before they are even married. Thank you to my friend blueblood82 for helping me write this story! Go check out her other stories on her page! Thanks for reading!


Beep Beep* Denise's alarm clock blared and she was not ready nor in the mood to be awake right now so she picked up her alarm clock and threw it to make it stop and rolled back over and closed her eyes again only to be woken again five minutes later by a sudden bout of nausea. She bolted from her comfy bed just in time to empty her stomach into the toilet. Denise rarely ever got sick so this was weird but she was too tired to think about it so she just groaned and went back to bed. She picked her clock up off the floor and realized it was after seven and she had class at eight she showered and tried to make herself look semi presentable. She decided since she wasn't feeling well she would just wear black leggings and one of Frank's sweatshirts she'd stolen when they had first started dating. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. They had only been together five months when he proposed and had only been engaged over a month. She grabbed her keys and hurried out the door to get to her class on time.

It was after one by the time she was done so she decided to go see if Frank was done with PT. When she spotted him getting into his car she hurried over

"Hey handsome" she said coming up behind him.

"Hey Baby, long day?" Frank asked holding her tight.

"Yeah I woke up throwing up for some reason" she replied leaning into his chest laying her head on his shoulder. "I have never been this tired and all I've done is go to my nursing class."

"Stress maybe," Frank offered. He rubbed her back gently and offered as much comfort as he could in a public setting.

"Yeah possibly" she replied "Are you coming over tonight or are you going to ditch me to jump out of an airplane?"

Frank laughed "I'm coming over I'm just going to pick up lunch and I'll meet you back at the apartment in half an hour."

Denise nodded and kissed him a few times before she let him go and drove back home and straightened up a little before he got there. She only waited about twenty minutes before he came in the door with food from her favorite restaurant, it was a little expensive for a fast food joint but Denise loved their food and Frank knew she wasn't feeling well so he didn't mind as long as it made her happy. He plated the food and took it to the living room and they sat and made small talk while they ate.

Denise had barely eaten half of her food when she got up and put the rest in the microwave and came and sat back down. Frank was shocked because normally she'd eat her food then steal some of his. Frank put his food down and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple.

"You are just too tired, take a couple of breath and rest a little bit Then you'll feel better."

She tried to breathe deep but she ended up once again running to the bathroom and emptying her stomach.

Frank checked on her and rubbed her back, "Go lie down on the bed, I'll make some hot tea and we can finish in there." he said once she was finished. He felt bad for her since she rarely ever got sick, only three times counting this one since he'd known her.

She sighed deeply and nodded, this was not how she wanted to spend her time with Frank. She brushed her teeth and went and got into her bed and covered up waiting for Frank. She felt awful and she was so tired all she felt like doing was sleeping.

"If you aren't feeling better soon, we should see the doctor..." he said coming to sit on the edge of the bed and rubbed her leg.

"Frank it's just exhaustion" she said, one thing Frank had learned about his young fiance was that she was very stubborn.

"We'll see, drink some of the tea and I'll move the movie in here." He kissed her cheek and left the room.

Denise sipped her tea and Frank brought the movie into the bedroom for them to watch. After she finished her tea and her stomach seemed to settle down he laid down and held her and rubbed her back gently and before the movie was halfway over she was fast asleep so he waited for it to finish before he slowly tried to get up without waking her but that failed miserably when she whimpered with her eyes still closed "Stay" he heard her softly say.

"Yeah?" Frank asked kissing her hair. "I will if you want honey...I love you...and in six months...just six months you'll be my wife."

She smiled without even opening her eyes and he swore she was the most beautiful thing on earth. He laid back down with her and she snuggled close to him and they both fell asleep quickly.

Frank was up bright and early the next morning, he made coffee, eggs and toast, the one meal he knew how to heard Denise stir just as the coffee finished and he turned to see her standing in the doorway in his sweatshirt, her hair all messy but she was smiling. "Hey soldier" she said rubbing sleep from her eyes.

'Morning baby, you seemed to sleep well." He moved and kissed her. "How are you doing?"

I'm feeling a lot better" she said "Still tired but I don't have time to be tired I have a million things to do before our wedding and I haven't even gone dress shopping yet."

"You can buy off the rack, you'll look beautiful." He said playing with a strand of her jet black hair.

Denise laughed "Frank I am not buying my wedding dress from the rack" she said as they sat down and ate. She was thrilled when she was able to eat what she wanted and not feel nauseous right after. Once they ate and cleaned up she kissed Frank goodbye since he had PT. She got busy doing wedding planning and classwork and before she knew it the day was almost over. By dinnertime she was beginning to get a migraine so she put her book away and laid down on the couch and tried to take a nap.

She and Frank chose to live together in an apartment near his post to be closer together before the wedding. Neither hers nor Frank's parents liked the idea but they were adults so they could decide for themselves if this is what they wanted and it was. Denise hated being away from Frank and he didn't much like being away from her either.

When Frank came home that night he expected to smell Denise's amazing cooking but when he came into the apartment it was dark and very quiet. He put his keys and jacket on the table and went looking for his wife. He found her in the living room on the couch asleep. Denise never slept this much but the last forty eight hours she was either sleeping or throwing up.

Frank took it upon himself, they had been intimate and that could explain...he looked at her notations on the calendar

He felt like he was going to have a stroke when he realized Denise was nearly a month late for her period.

He took a breath, they were getting married, he loved her, and they were secure,it be ok.

He heard Denise stir and couldn't help but laugh when he heard "Damn it!" when she looked at the clock and realized how late it was. She jumped to her feet to rush to make dinner not realizing Frank was home.

"Don't worry, we'll order a pizza," he smiled and pulled her close to him.

She sighed deeply as she leaned into his chest and before he knew it she was crying. Something was definitely up with his poor fiance.

"It's okay baby...I know that you're late...we'll work it out."

"What?" she asked confused sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Late for...OH MY GOD!" She ran to the calendar and saw the date and completely lost it and started sobbing.

"It's okay, we're doing fine with money, career, everything. It is all just fine, I promise." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He'd expected this reaction because Denise came from a very traditional old-fashioned family. In fact, both of her parents still thought Denise was a virgin and she had been up until a few weeks ago when they both decided they did not want to wit because they loved each other.

"Frank our parents are going to be so mad" she said sniffling "Oh God my dad is going to kill me."

"You're engaged, it's fine, it's going to be fine..." Frank firmly kissed her head. Denise had always let her father intimidate her and Frank didn't like that, he couldn't wait to marry her so that her dad had no say in her decisions anymore.

"I need to go get a test" she said pulling away from him, that was never a good sign. She was starting to grab her purse and keys but stopped and ran into the bathroom and started throwing up once again.

Frank sighed and went to check on her. He rubbed her neck and face with a cold washcloth until she felt better then helped her get back into bed until he came home.

"I'll go get a test, you just rest and relax. everything is okay. Worst case we just start our family a little sooner." he reassured her and kissed her before leaving to go get a pregnancy test.

As soon as Frank was out the door Denise started sobbing. She knew they were going to be married soon and that realistically everything would be okay but that did not make this situation any less terrifying. She was so young and she had so much she wanted to do before having children and when the realization that she may never get to do those things set in it was a hard pill to swallow.

Frank returned a half hour later, Denise had finally composed herself and was waiting for him.

He handed her the tests and she went into the bathroom and took them before she came back into the living room with it in her hand. She went and sat next to him on the couch and leaned her head over on him and they waited in silence until three minutes was up. Denise looked down at the test and was surprised when she saw only one line meaning she wasn't pregnant. She looked at Frank "I'm not pregnant" she said softly

Frank smiled "Good, I'm glad. I'm so glad...we could have handled it together but i'm glad we don't have to just yet." He said not sure if that was the right answer or not. Hewa so sure she was pregnant so knowing now that she wasn't he wasn't sure how he felt. On one hand he was happy because he knew they should wait a little longer but then part of him was ready to be a father right now.

"Me to...I think" she said, now she had mixed feelings about the results to so now that she knew what they were she was thinking about what could have happened if they had been different.

"Soon, we'll get married and have our family, when the time is right. Let's get a pizza, have a beer, relax and enjoy the night." He said wrapping her in a tight hug.

She suddenly started laughing hysterically "At least I can still have alcohol for a little while longer" she said then threw a pillow at him when he got up to get the phone to order their food "No more slip ups I am going on the pill until we are for sure ready to have a kid, this has taken about ten years off my life expectancy"

"I smoke, it took 20 off mine.."


End file.
